drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Donbe's Love Story
'Donbe's mischievous Matchmaking '(ドンベのジャマ恋ものがたり Donbe no Jama koimono gatari) is the 145th episode of Dr. Slump and Arale-chan. Summary Mr Sun sleeping.PNG|Mr Sun is sleeping at the beginning of the story|link=File:Mr_Sun_sleeping.PNG Story's beginning.PNG|Ignore him, and let's back to the story.|link=File:Story's_beginning.PNG Kitsuneko Donbe's girlfriend.PNG|Kitsuneko is watering the flowers|link=File:Kitsuneko_Donbe's_girlfriend.PNG Kitsuneko Donbe's girlfriend 2.PNG|Her garden must be clean and shine good|link=File:Kitsuneko_Donbe's_girlfriend_2.PNG Romantic Donbe.PNG|Donbe is blushing when he watching his girlfriend|link=File:Romantic_Donbe.PNG Mr Butterfly.PNG|Mr Butterfly is talking with Donbe|link=File:Mr_Butterfly.PNG Kitsuneko.PNG|Happy Kitsuneko talking with a butterfly|link=File:Kitsuneko.PNG Oh crap! Donbe.PNG|No! Donbe was spotted by Kitsuneko and butterfly|link=File:Oh_crap!_Donbe.PNG Donbe Running away.PNG|Run, Donbe, run! They will kick your butt|link=File:Donbe_Running_away.PNG Har har Peasuke.PNG|Laughing Peasuke with happy face|link=File:Har_har_Peasuke.PNG Scream at.PNG|Taro's screaming at Peasuke, and he's about to run|link=File:Scream_at.PNG Hide.PNG|Peasuke is hiding behind Tsururin's back|link=File:Hide.PNG Screaming at Tsururin.PNG|Taro, what have you done?|link=File:Screaming_at_Tsururin.PNG Still screaming.PNG|Tsururin is turning right to Taro|link=File:Still_screaming.PNG Taro-san, what's wrong.PNG|Tsururin don't know what is he screaming for|link=File:Taro-san,_what's_wrong.PNG Poo in the way.PNG|Warning! Don't stomp on it, it's a poo!|link=File:Poo_in_the_way.PNG Warnig! Don't step on the poo.PNG|Whoa, Akane have stop Tsukutsun because of that|link=File:Warnig!_Don't_step_on_the_poo.PNG Poo is not cool.PNG|If Tsukutsun will stomp on it, his shoe will stink|link=File:Poo_is_not_cool.PNG Poo want to sleep.PNG|Akane disburted it because it want go to sleep|link=File:Poo_want_to_sleep.PNG Huh Akane is shocked.PNG|Akane is surprised, no matter what|link=File:Huh_Akane_is_shocked.PNG Donbe at the tree.PNG|Donbe watching at Arale and the others|link=File:Donbe_at_the_tree.PNG House in the forest.PNG|I wonder who lives in this house?|link=File:House_in_the_forest.PNG Donbe's house.PNG|I guess it's Donbe's house. A house in the forest|link=File:Donbe's_house.PNG Donbe and 3 leaves.PNG|Donbe is holding 3 leaves. What is he going to do?|link=File:Donbe_and_3_leaves.PNG Leaves leaves.PNG|Donbe haves 3 leaves... I think he have an idea|link=File:Leaves_leaves.PNG Leaves away.PNG|He's going to throw the leaves|link=File:Leaves_away.PNG Donbe and the letters.PNG|How did Donbe make those letters in the same time?|link=File:Donbe_and_the_letters.PNG Ha hahahahaha.PNG|Donbe will trick the boys by those fake letters|link=File:Ha_hahahahaha.PNG Donbue.PNG|Letters are ready. Now Donbe must transform into|link=File:Donbue.PNG Donpen.PNG|Donbe transform into Penguin the mailman|link=File:Donpen.PNG Obotchaman's house.PNG|Here's Sour... I mean Obotchaman's house|link=File:Obotchaman's_house.PNG Mailman at.PNG|Penguin the mailman's riding to Obotchaman's house|link=File:Mailman_at.PNG A mail!.PNG|Penguin the mailman screams at Obotchaman's house|link=File:A_mail!.PNG Obotchaman and Penguin the mailman.PNG|Obotchaman greeting Penguin the mailman|link=File:Obotchaman_and_Penguin_the_mailman.PNG Greetings.PNG|This is called "To welcome guests or friends"|link=File:Greetings.PNG Penguin mailman.PNG|Weird looking penguin the mailman|link=File:Penguin_mailman.PNG Happy Obotchaman.PNG|Obotchaman is very happy|link=File:Happy_Obotchaman.PNG Don't knowing Obotchaman.PNG|Now he don't understand mr. Penguin the mailman|link=File:Don't_knowing_Obotchaman.PNG Penguin 2.PNG|Penguin the mailman have a mail for Obotchaman|link=File:Penguin_2.PNG Penguin giving a mail.PNG|Penguin the mailman is giving him a letter|link=File:Penguin_giving_a_mail.PNG Mailman must leave.PNG|The mailman must leave him and continue his job|link=File:Mailman_must_leave.PNG Letter.PNG|Obotchaman without head is showing fish a letter|link=File:Letter.PNG Red face.PNG|Obotchaman's head is turning red like the volcano|link=File:Red_face.PNG Water hot.PNG|Oh no, water evaporates because of his hot head|link=File:Water_hot.PNG Hot water!!.PNG|The aquarium is evaporates like a kettle|link=File:Hot_water!!.PNG Fish.PNG|Obotchaman's fish is fanning the fan|link=File:Fish.PNG Barber.PNG|The mailman is leaving at the Soramame Barber Shop|link=File:Barber.PNG A mailman fox.PNG|Wait a minute, he's not a penguin, only a fox!|link=File:A_mailman_fox.PNG Hihi.PNG|Donbe the mailman|link=File:Hihi.PNG Bluu.PNG|He hate this job|link=File:Bluu.PNG Donbe the Mailman leaving.PNG|Too bad this prank making mailman fox is leaving|link=File:Donbe_the_Mailman_leaving.PNG Afro.PNG|Taro is reading a letter|link=File:Afro.PNG Wonder.PNG|Taro is wonder from whom is this letter?|link=File:Wonder.PNG Tsururin 459.PNG|Dear, Taro, I love, love, love you. Your Tsururin.|link=File:Tsururin_459.PNG Taro ginish reading.PNG|He can't believe Tsururin sent this letter to him|link=File:Taro_ginish_reading.PNG Drop the letter.PNG|Taro is dropping a letter for the mistake|link=File:Drop_the_letter.PNG Happy Taro.PNG|No, he's just happy because she really love him|link=File:Happy_Taro.PNG Yes! Love.PNG|Taro is stand off, and he's angry|link=File:Yes!_Love.PNG Peasuke, you bastard.PNG|Taro say: It was Peasuke! I'll show him!|link=File:Peasuke,_you_bastard.PNG Running running.PNG|Mad Taro is running to Peasuke's room to destroy!|link=File:Running_running.PNG Homework.PNG|Peasuke is doing a homework in his room|link=File:Homework.PNG Evil brother.PNG|Taro open the door with a bat to beat Peasuke|link=File:Evil_brother.PNG Oh brother.PNG|Peasuke turns head and see Taro with a bat|link=File:Oh_brother.PNG Peasuke is wondering.PNG|He's surprised and say: Brother, what are you...|link=File:Peasuke_is_wondering.PNG Say smile.PNG|Yes! It's time to break something|link=File:Say_smile.PNG Doh!.PNG|The most scared Peasuke's face ever|link=File:Doh!.PNG Bat.PNG|Taro is going to break Peasuke's desk|link=File:Bat.PNG Batttty.PNG|This is not a baseball, only breaking a desk|link=File:Batttty.PNG Breaking the desk.PNG|Taro is breaking Peasuke's desk really hard|link=File:Breaking_the_desk.PNG Break down!.PNG|Peasuke is afraid because he's breaking his desk|link=File:Break_down!.PNG No more duty!.PNG|Taro, stop that. You're doing really bad thing|link=File:No_more_duty!.PNG Chair.PNG|No! Not the chair!|link=File:Chair.PNG Lw.PNG|Once again the mailman's leaving at Tsun residence|link=File:Lw.PNG Mailfox.PNG|Once again Donbe is a mailman|link=File:Mailfox.PNG Evil fox.PNG|His plan is going great right now|link=File:Evil_fox.PNG What the!.PNG|Donbe saw something in his way|link=File:What_the!.PNG Tree in the way.PNG|Oh no! The tree is on his way!|link=File:Tree_in_the_way.PNG Oh no, the tree!.PNG|Donbe as a mailman is going to be crushed by tree|link=File:Oh_no,_the_tree!.PNG Aaaaaai.PNG|Watch out, Donbe! It's your end|link=File:Aaaaaai.PNG That was close.PNG|Somehow Donbe dodged the tree...|link=File:That_was_close.PNG That was really close.PNG|Donbe dodge the tree great before he'd be crushed|link=File:That_was_really_close.PNG And he fall down.PNG|He changed direction, but he fell into the cliff|link=File:And_he_fall_down.PNG Break a leg.PNG|He's fell! I hope he's all right|link=File:Break_a_leg.PNG Tsukutsun can't believed.PNG|Tsukutsun is shocked, this letter is from...|link=File:Tsukutsun_can't_believed.PNG Dear.PNG|Tsukutsun, I love, love, love you. Your Akane.|link=File:Dear.PNG Normal face.PNG|He can't believed, she is really love him|link=File:Normal_face.PNG Tsunkutsun 43.PNG|Tsukutsun's face turns into red like apple|link=File:Tsunkutsun_43.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 91.PNG|He's still reading, but Tsururin is coming|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_91.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 93.PNG|She's coming very slow, or very fast|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_93.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 92.PNG|Tsururin sees Tsukutsun reading a letter|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_92.PNG Tsururin & Tsukutsun 94.PNG|She's heading closer, and closer...|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Tsukutsun_94.PNG Tsururin is here.PNG|Uh oh! Tsukutsun, your sister is coming!|link=File:Tsururin_is_here.PNG Tsururin 460.PNG|Tsururin is watching what is he have|link=File:Tsururin_460.PNG Eat this paper.PNG|Quickly, eat that paper until Tsururin don't know|link=File:Eat_this_paper.PNG Eat that letter or it's too late.PNG|Now, open your mouth...|link=File:Eat_that_letter_or_it's_too_late.PNG Sooo.PNG|She can't believe what have her young brother done|link=File:Sooo.PNG Tsururin 461.PNG|Tsururin is surprised, even she don't see a letter|link=File:Tsururin_461.PNG Full mouth.PNG|Is he choking? He must go to home and belch it out|link=File:Full_mouth.PNG Will barf.PNG|Is he okay? I guess. Tsukutsun is going to barf|link=File:Will_barf.PNG Tsururin 462.PNG|Tsururin is thinking is he alright|link=File:Tsururin_462.PNG Eyes clooo.PNG|Ah... Isn't that cute? She's so pretty!|link=File:Eyes_clooo.PNG Eyes close.PNG|Sorry, I was imaginating. Let's back to story|link=File:Eyes_close.PNG Iron.PNG|Tsukutsun is carefully irons the wet letter|link=File:Iron.PNG Tsunkutsun 42.PNG|Tsukutsun's still irons the letter that he ate|link=File:Tsunkutsun_42.PNG Tsunkutsun 46.PNG|Tsukutsun is happy he irons the letter from Akane|link=File:Tsunkutsun_46.PNG Tsunkutsun 47.PNG|She's really love him. Probably|link=File:Tsunkutsun_47.PNG Iron on the hand.PNG|No, you're irons your hand, you idiot!|link=File:Iron_on_the_hand.PNG Hand is burned!.PNG|Look, his hand is red because of the iron|link=File:Hand_is_burned!.PNG Mr Hippo.PNG|Tsukutsun's face is blusing again|link=File:Mr_Hippo.PNG Hottttt!.PNG|Kids, don't use an iron, or else you will get hurt|link=File:Hottttt!.PNG Don.PNG|The drumming Dodongadon at Senbei's house|link=File:Don.PNG Don 2.PNG|Dodongadon greets everyone|link=File:Don_2.PNG Clock man.PNG|The clock is making tick, tock, tick, tock|link=File:Clock_man.PNG Sleep....PNG|Here is our sleeping Senbei with Arale's leg|link=File:Sleep....PNG ZZZZ.PNG|Over here we see our Midori and Arale's head|link=File:ZZZZ.PNG Sleeeep.PNG|How cute. Norimaki family is sleeping|link=File:Sleeeep.PNG Clock.PNG|Oh no, it's 3am!|link=File:Clock.PNG What the.PNG|Explosion in Senbei's house|link=File:What_the.PNG Boom!.PNG|Even Dodongadon don't like this explosion|link=File:Boom!.PNG Auch!.PNG|Dodongadon has been hit by one of house's pieces|link=File:Auch!.PNG Smoke.PNG|Oh my God, it was really a big explosion!|link=File:Smoke.PNG Jaaaa.PNG|Senbei wakes up with new hairstyle|link=File:Jaaaa.PNG Booooom.PNG|Midori also wakes with new hairstyle like Senbei|link=File:Booooom.PNG Zuzu.PNG|Arale's still slepping|link=File:Zuzu.PNG Poyo.PNG|Finally, she wakes up after explosion|link=File:Poyo.PNG Doooooh!.PNG|Everyone are tired expect Arale and Gatchans|link=File:Doooooh!.PNG Boing.PNG|Arale is so excited, but what for?|link=File:Boing.PNG Yaaaaaa.PNG|Senbei and Midori are tired and blowed up|link=File:Yaaaaaa.PNG Yaaaaaawn!.PNG|Senbei is yawning very loud as usual|link=File:Yaaaaaawn!.PNG Senbei and the clock.PNG|Senbei Checks the clock, and he can believed|link=File:Senbei_and_the_clock.PNG It's a clock.PNG|Senbei say: It's 6 o'clock morning already!|link=File:It's_a_clock.PNG Let's wear a dress.PNG|All right, Arale. Let's change the clothes|link=File:Let's_wear_a_dress.PNG Jump and good morning.PNG|Arale will jump and reach the blouse|link=File:Jump_and_good_morning.PNG No head Arale.PNG|Blouse is ready, now's time for the other clothes|link=File:No_head_Arale.PNG No gravity.PNG|Arale is still don't popout her head|link=File:No_gravity.PNG Sun.PNG|Mr.Sun is sleeping like usual|link=File:Sun.PNG Mr sun wake up!.PNG|Arale and Gatchans are going to wake Mr Sun|link=File:Mr_sun_wake_up!.PNG Sun 2.PNG|Mr.Sun want to continue his sleeping, but he can't|link=File:Sun_2.PNG Mr Sun yawns.PNG|Even thinking about sleeping, he's start to yawn|link=File:Mr_Sun_yawns.PNG Throw the Sun.PNG|Arale will throw Mr Sun to the Earth|link=File:Throw_the_Sun.PNG Trip.PNG|It's the trip time. Girls are happy, but boys not|link=File:Trip.PNG Happy Arale-chan.PNG|Arale is so excited they going to the trip|link=File:Happy_Arale-chan.PNG Jump, jump and walk.PNG|Tsukutsun is blushing, but why?|link=File:Jump,_jump_and_walk.PNG Boys and their secret.PNG|I see. Boys have secret that girls don't know|link=File:Boys_and_their_secret.PNG Girls in the hike.PNG|Girls are still walking through without a break|link=File:Girls_in_the_hike.PNG Akane is turning right.PNG|Akane is got a bad feeling about those boys|link=File:Akane_is_turning_right.PNG Old grandma.PNG|Donbe as an old grandma is insatiable|link=File:Old_grandma.PNG Statue.PNG|Their lunch boxes are behind the statue|link=File:Statue.PNG Food is gone.PNG|Wait, where is their food? They're gone!|link=File:Food_is_gone.PNG Taro sees no food.PNG|Taro is noticed their food had disappeared|link=File:Taro_sees_no_food.PNG Rice ball.PNG|When did Donbe found their food with rice balls?!|link=File:Rice_ball.PNG Amm.PNG|Donbe is eating a rice ball from Taro's or Akane's|link=File:Amm.PNG This is delicoius!.PNG|Boy, this riceball is delicious!|link=File:This_is_delicoius!.PNG Caw!.PNG|Another crows are cawing as always|link=File:Caw!.PNG Crows.PNG|Happy looking crows are flying and cawing|link=File:Crows.PNG Hihihi.PNG|Lauching Donbe looking at them|link=File:Hihihi.PNG Chance.PNG|Now Donbe is have a chance to trick them|link=File:Chance.PNG Fox turning.PNG|Super Duper Spinning Transformation|link=File:Fox_turning.PNG Into.PNG|Donbe transform into Arale(?)|link=File:Into.PNG Obotchaman alone.PNG|Obotchaman's alone and he can't tell her the truth|link=File:Obotchaman_alone.PNG Tree tree.PNG|Great. I can't see Obotchaman, only an old tree|link=File:Tree_tree.PNG Massaging.PNG|Obotchaman is massaging Arale's back. Interesting|link=File:Massaging.PNG Hahaha.PNG|Donbe as Arale is laughing at poor Obotchaman|link=File:Hahaha.PNG Tsugi.PNG|Okay, no more fooling around, time's running up|link=File:Tsugi.PNG Trans.PNG|Transformation! Donbe is transfomating|link=File:Trans.PNG Tsururin 466.PNG|Donbe transform into Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_466.PNG Alone.PNG|Taro is alone, because he can't tell her the truth|link=File:Alone.PNG Coming.PNG|Wait, he's not alone, Tsururin is coming|link=File:Coming.PNG GGGG.PNG|Taro is still sitting and waiting for someone|link=File:GGGG.PNG Peekaboo.PNG|Tsururin is show up at sitiing Taro|link=File:Peekaboo.PNG Daaa.PNG|Taro's hairstyle, almost similliar to his dad|link=File:Daaa.PNG Affffffro.PNG|Taro is still reminds his father after all|link=File:Affffffro.PNG Daaaaah!.PNG|Taro saw Tsururin without knowing|link=File:Daaaaah!.PNG Tsururin 864.PNG|Tsururin is asking Taro for combing her hairs|link=File:Tsururin_864.PNG Tsururin 468.PNG|Of course we know she's not the real, only fake|link=File:Tsururin_468.PNG Tsururin 469.PNG|That Donbe, he thinks he can borrow a crest|link=File:Tsururin_469.PNG Tsururin 470.PNG|How long will she wait for?|link=File:Tsururin_470.PNG Tsururin 38.PNG|Tsururin say: Please comb my hairs.|link=File:Tsururin_38.PNG Tsururin 879.PNG|Too slow, hurry up, would you?|link=File:Tsururin_879.PNG Tsururin 880.PNG|Sorry, I was mad. So it's going well for her|link=File:Tsururin_880.PNG Tsururin 471.PNG|Okay, now Tsururin is waiting for his crest|link=File:Tsururin_471.PNG The comb.PNG|Taro must do her request, and quickly|link=File:The_comb.PNG Sault!.PNG|Taro is reaching the arm to pick a comb|link=File:Sault!.PNG Harhar.PNG|Donbe as Tsururin is laughing on fainting Taro|link=File:Harhar.PNG Oh.PNG|Donbe saw the real Tsururin. Now he must run away|link=File:Oh.PNG Nau.PNG|Fake Tsururin is trying to escape|link=File:Nau.PNG JUMP.PNG|Jump, and hide through the bush|link=File:JUMP.PNG Juuuyu.PNG|High jump into the bush|link=File:Juuuyu.PNG Jude.PNG|Slow jump for Donbe as Tsururin|link=File:Jude.PNG Down.PNG|That butt on the screen|link=File:Down.PNG Downd.PNG|Almost there to the bush|link=File:Downd.PNG Downdj.PNG|The shoes are disappearing|link=File:Downdj.PNG Sssssssssssss.PNG|He's gone, and there's Taro still fainting|link=File:Sssssssssssss.PNG Oi.PNG|Here is coming the real Tsururin|link=File:Oi.PNG Tarooo.PNG|Tsururin looks at fainting Taro|link=File:Tarooo.PNG AAAAAAAAAaaaaa.PNG|Taro is still unconscious with a crest on his hand|link=File:AAAAAAAAAaaaaa.PNG I'm alive!.PNG|He's finally regained consciousness|link=File:I'm_alive!.PNG Tsururin 474.PNG|She always don't get it|link=File:Tsururin_474.PNG Tsururin & Taro 15.PNG|Taro's about to kiss Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_%26_Taro_15.PNG Tsururin 41.PNG|But she don't want to be kissed by Taro|link=File:Tsururin_41.PNG Tsururin 878.PNG|Oh no, it's going to be a big kiss for Tsururin|link=File:Tsururin_878.PNG Tsururin 871.PNG|Tsururin will use hand to slap Taro|link=File:Tsururin_871.PNG Slap.PNG|Oh! She did!|link=File:Slap.PNG Ahhhh.PNG|Taro has been slapped by Tsururin very hard|link=File:Ahhhh.PNG Tsururin 475.PNG|I guess her hand is really hurt after that|link=File:Tsururin_475.PNG Again Don.PNG|Donbe tricks Taro and Tsururin very great|link=File:Again_Don.PNG Hiding a.PNG|Eh? Tsukutsun is hiding?! But from who?|link=File:Hiding_a.PNG Donb.PNG|Donbe as Akane is trying to trick Tsukutsun|link=File:Donb.PNG Donkane.PNG|Donbe as Akane is going to Tsukutsun to trick him|link=File:Donkane.PNG Worm.PNG|Donbe as Akane don't notice the worm is falling|link=File:Worm.PNG Wormyy.PNG|Donbe as Akane don't notice the worm on the shirt|link=File:Wormyy.PNG Hello greeno.PNG|When did the worm get to her/his shirt?|link=File:Hello_greeno.PNG Akane's shirt.PNG|Eh? Where is the worm? Is it hide on her shirt?|link=File:Akane's_shirt.PNG AAAAw.PNG|Donbe as Akane is making a weird pose|link=File:AAAAw.PNG Gyaaaaaaaaa!!.PNG|Donbe screaming, because he have a worm in T-shirt|link=File:Gyaaaaaaaaa!!.PNG AAAAllloone.PNG|Tsukutsun is sting hiding. How long would he do?|link=File:AAAAllloone.PNG What the! it's Akane.PNG|Tsukutsun heard a voice. Could it be...|link=File:What_the!_it's_Akane.PNG Doh! Weird.PNG|Making a weird face? I don't think so...|link=File:Doh!_Weird.PNG Yaaaaaah!.PNG|Tskutsun is screaming because he saw Akane|link=File:Yaaaaaah!.PNG Akane-chan.PNG|Poor Tsukutsun. He saw Akane who actually is Donbe|link=File:Akane-chan.PNG Donbe's tail.PNG|What's he doing? He throwing the jacket off|link=File:Donbe's_tail.PNG Evil fox woman.PNG|Poor Aka... I mean Donbe. This worm is annoying|link=File:Evil_fox_woman.PNG Take off T-shirt.PNG|What's he doing? Is he taking off the shirt?|link=File:Take_off_T-shirt.PNG Oh well, no worm, no shirt.PNG|I guess he must do, since he don't have any choice|link=File:Oh_well,_no_worm,_no_shirt.PNG Worm will itching you.PNG|Looks like Tsukutsun's still watching her|link=File:Worm_will_itching_you.PNG No choice.PNG|Jeez, here it comes. He's going to do that|link=File:No_choice.PNG I guess the worm ran away.PNG|Donbe is carefully taking off the shirt|link=File:I_guess_the_worm_ran_away.PNG Taking off the T-shirt.PNG|We see her or his bra, even his tail's still here|link=File:Taking_off_the_T-shirt.PNG A BRA....PNG|Is he throw a bra?|link=File:A_BRA....PNG Is it a....PNG|Unbelievable! Tsukutsun's still watching|link=File:Is_it_a....PNG It's a bra.PNG|That's right. Donbe threw away a bra|link=File:It's_a_bra.PNG Jealousy.PNG|Meanwhile... Eh? What's going on here?|link=File:Jealousy.PNG Jealous girls.PNG|Why are Akane and Tsururin mad at the boys?|link=File:Jealous_girls.PNG What the fake.PNG|Akane can't believed. She say: Eh? The letter?!|link=File:What_the_fake.PNG Reading lists.PNG|Taro and Obotchaman are going to read a letters|link=File:Reading_lists.PNG Tsu.PNG|Taro is saying that Tsururin sent this mail to him|link=File:Tsu.PNG Araaral.PNG|Obotchaman said Arale sent this mail to him too|link=File:Araaral.PNG Tsururin 481.PNG|Tsururin said this mail isn't from her. How shy!|link=File:Tsururin_481.PNG Not mee.PNG|Arale said this mail isn't from her too. Poor boys|link=File:Not_mee.PNG Taro and the letter.PNG|Taro is still reading a letter from Tsururin|link=File:Taro_and_the_letter.PNG Leaf.PNG|What? Taro is shocked? The letter is...|link=File:Leaf.PNG Leaf 3.PNG|The letter was fake... It's just an old leaf|link=File:Leaf_3.PNG Tsururin 480.PNG|they're confused a letters was only an old leaves|link=File:Tsururin_480.PNG Fake letters.PNG|The true is, the leaves were the fake letters|link=File:Fake_letters.PNG Akane is thinking.PNG|Akane is thinking what kind of these came from|link=File:Akane_is_thinking.PNG It was Donbe.PNG|Taro thinks it was Donbe. Yes, it was Donbe!|link=File:It_was_Donbe.PNG He tricks me and Tsururin-chan!.PNG|And say: He tricks me and Tsururin-chan too!|link=File:He_tricks_me_and_Tsururin-chan!.PNG Donbe the spy.PNG|Donbe the spy is back for more Kitsuneko|link=File:Donbe_the_spy.PNG Kitsuneko and a broom.PNG|We see our Kitsuneko cleaning the garden|link=File:Kitsuneko_and_a_broom.PNG Donbe Ad.PNG|Well, is Donbe back to watch Kitsuneko?|link=File:Donbe_Ad.PNG Tsururin 872.PNG|Tsururin is saying about the tortures and death|link=File:Tsururin_872.PNG Tortures.PNG|Donbe heard about the tortures and death!|link=File:Tortures.PNG Donbe in tortures.PNG|Donbe is thinking about being tortured|link=File:Donbe_in_tortures.PNG Happy Kitsuneko.PNG|She's excited when everyone's telling about Donbe|link=File:Happy_Kitsuneko.PNG Tsururin is asking Taro.PNG|Tsururin say: Taro-san, what's wrong?|link=File:Tsururin_is_asking_Taro.PNG Say Am!.PNG|...and say: aaaaaam!|link=File:Say_Am!.PNG Bon appetit.PNG|Yes! You're ate a letter from Tsururin!|link=File:Bon_appetit.PNG Alien like human.PNG|Oh. Is he a human or an alien?|link=File:Alien_like_human.PNG Full mouth teenager.PNG|Tsururin is still talking to her brother|link=File:Full_mouth_teenager.PNG Good eaten.PNG|At least he ate a letter|link=File:Good_eaten.PNG Oh no! my brother is....PNG|She doesn't see what was on a letter|link=File:Oh_no!_my_brother_is....PNG I'm going home!.PNG|Tsukutsun is running to home to blow up the letter|link=File:I'm_going_home!.PNG Category:Dr. Slump and Arale-chan episodes